


Dancing Ever After

by afangirlsplaylist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe: Beauty & The Beast, Beauty Link, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Feelings, Link is still male, M/M, Prince Rhett/Beast Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/pseuds/afangirlsplaylist
Summary: 'Rhett was his beast, but also not his beast at all.' Aka: Link is Rhett’s small town, gothic beauty and Rhett is Link’s beastly prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet inspired by rhinky-poo's need for a Beauty & The Beast AU (you can find them on Tumblr).

Link’s tailcoat swayed as they moved across the ballroom, allowing the satin of his deep red shirt to breathe and shine. The prince’s soft beard, so recently a mess of tan fur, was now dirt blonde and well kept, full enough that it felt homely and familiar when their bodies were close.  

This was how they stayed for most of the dance, the small town boy leading the prince through what felt like a waltz of victory. The beard tickled Link’s face when his head moved to turn their bodies, and nestled near the bottom of his chin when he lifted it to look into Rhett’s eyes, searching for something. Something that told him this was the same person.

In truth, Rhett was his beast, but also not his beast at all. When he looked up at the bearded, imposing figure above him Link could feel the largeness and gruffness he knew, but there was a lanky solidity to him that was all human. It was welcoming to be able to lean against his body and feel cool, hard, human skin. Or to press into his chest and not have to sink too far in to feel his heart beating.

He was even more taken aback when he felt Rhett’s hand reach for his face, removing his glasses with a touch more delicate than any he’d felt before. It was such a sight that Link stopped dancing, his hand still clutching one of Rhett’s while the prince’s other hand held the glasses up to the light, looking at them closely.

“Has anyone ever told you that you read too much?” Rhett asked, his eyes still on the glasses.

Link sighed in annoyance. “Only every day.”

Rhett grinned, a shadow of ferocity coming out again in the sharpness of the teeth Link could see creeping out the corners of his mouth. “Keep reading.” He said simply.

Without another word Rhett placed them back onto his face, pushing Link’s hanging bangs aside to settle them on there. They took a moment to enjoy some comfortable stillness in the ballroom before Link grinned back and took his hands again, sweeping their bodies away.

The space they moved in was a silky blend of blue, black and red long into the night, and then many nights more.

 


End file.
